Rabu Rabu-chan's Great Big Adventures!
by Saga of Forever
Summary: Rabu Rabu-chan is a boy who just wants to runaway from his fate and create his own fate. All his life his he has been taken advantage of by other people. And he want's to change. But his caring heart won't let him. But with the help of a couple thousand of friends, it might just be possible to escape fate.
1. I Am Rabu Rabu-chan

Running. I've always been running! It's always been that way..

And it always will be.

* * *

"Oh,yea-Oh,yeah" "Faster, Shofu-chan, faster!" Last night I was at another house with some Mr. named Arekkusu. "Auuggghh" He really had a lot of semen, "Yeah, now swallow it real slow," It kind of bothered me. But it's ok, whatever pleases him,I guess..

"Mmmm,that was yummy Arekkusu-kun! Thank you!"

My name is Rabu Rabu-chan, and I'm trying to escape my fate.


	2. Us Two

I live with my best friend, my only friend, Kōkai. I don't know why he's my friend...maybe he's just like me. But I don't think so.

If I were him, I would've kicked me out of the house. I'm barely there anyways. I'm usually at another person's house during the evening or by night. Why?

...Well, I don't want to talk about it right now, sorry..

Kōkai lives alone. But, he's not completely alone. He has family. They're on a three year vacation because they hate Kōkai. Well, that's what Kōkai told me. I don't believe him, but sometimes he gets sad whenever he thinks about them and I try to cheer him up anyway.

Kōkai really looks out for me. Like when the local kids call me names of bother me, he'll scare them away. I can scare them too, I'm not useless. But Kōkai sometimes does it for me.

Um, let's see. What I look like? Well, my hair is kind of golden, but sometimes it can look brown depending on the light. My eyes are brown. But they also can look red depending on the light. I usually wear a red jacket with a red polo shirt underneath it (it has a white collar) and brown shorts (they're kinda big at the bottom, but they can fit around my waist). My shoes are white high tops that say 'Love, Live, Alive' across the sides. Everyone says I look like a girl, but I don't think so.

No, I'm not a girl, but the local kids pick on me and call me one. Hence the 'chan' at the end of my name. That's all I'm known of, Rabu Rabu-'chan'. But they don't even call me by my name. They always call me by Shofu-'chan', or Fushidarana on'na-'chan' or Dikkuravu~ā-'chan'. Never Rabu Rabu-'san'.

I can go on and on with the names, but I'll stop there.

Kōkai looks very gloomy all the time, but he's not the person you'd think he is. He has dark brown hair and dead obsidian eyes. Almost as if he isn't alive at all, but he's far from that. Kōkai wears a black sailor shirt with very long sleeves and yellow gym shorts with blue outlining them. Although nobody talks to Kōkai, they sure do respect him. For some reason, they don't mess with him.

One day, me and Kōkai are gonna get what we wished for. But until then, we'll just have to survive.


	3. The Adventure at the old Cathedral

"Hey Kōkai, wanna go on an adventure? I'm not doing anything this evening," At first I thought Kōkai would say no. He was at the table, writing something. But then he said, " Okay," "Well c'mon then, let's go!" And off we went to our undiscovered destination.

First we went to the old church. No one was there so we went inside. It was huge inside! I cuffed my hands over my mouth and shouted, " Sanctuary!" That made Kōkai laugh. Then we started running around yelling 'Sanctuary'. It was so fun! But then Joo-sama came to ruin it all. "What do you think you're doing!?" I froze immediately. Joo-sama doesn't like me already, now I must've made her furious! Her deep green eyes made my body quiver inside. She frowned at me. Then Kōkai took me by my arm anwe pulled me out of the church. We ran far away from the church and ended up at the abandoned building. We were both out of breath, so we sat down near the river side.

"Wow, that was close. I hope Joo-sama doesn't rad us out," said Kōkai. "Yeah,said replied. " She really scares me," " Hey, how come you didn't run when she found us?" he asked me. " Well I said she scares me," "But..you know you can-" I looked at him quickly before he said another word. Then he looked away. " Your such a goody-goody, Rabu," Kōkai always thinks something's wrong with me when I'm only doing the right thing. It kinda makes me upset when he doesn't get it, but it's okay."We should head home, I'm hungry," "Yeah, me too,"

When we got home I didn't have time to finish my dinner because I had to go to another house. Kōkai seemed upset when I was leaving.


	4. No More Night Shifts!

"Aah, Dankan-kun...please..be a l-little..more..gentle,haaah!" He kept sucking my body very roughly. And kissing. And licking. And the more I begged for him to stop, the rougher he got.

Later that same night, I snuck into the house. I didn't want to wake up Kokai. All the lights were of. I was as quiet as a mouse, no body could've heard me. But then the lights turned on. And Kokai was standing right by them! He was staring at me. No, my shoulder, which was completely exposed. And, covered with red marks. Kokai came closer to me, still staring at my shoulder. He came so close that I could feel his breath blowing across my face. Then he ripped my shirt off, showing millions of red marks on my body. His face was shocked, he said "This...is never going to happen to you again.." "This ends now!" "But Kokai-" I spoke. "No, I don't care what you say or think! I'm not gonna let this happen to you ever again!"

"But Kokai..." He quickely hugged me, tightly. Then he said, " Please, just don't do it ever again. Please,"

The next day, all me and Kokai did was go on adventures. It was super fun! We snuck into the ZG race track when no one was around, then we bought a bunch of junk food at Yugure village, and for the rest of the day we ran through the Viride fields. In the evening, me and Kokai layed on the Viride hill watching the sunset. And then...

"Heey!" Me and Kokai quickly turned around. And what we saw was very scary. "What the hell do you think you're doing here!?" We staggered to our feet. It was them. They were looking for me! "Hey, come here!" " Rabu, run," Kokai whispered to me. "I'll take care of them, run!" "But..Kokai-" One of the men started running towards me. I ran. Kokai was ready for them. But all of a sudden this man dropped from the sky and landed on his feet in front of Kokai. I turned around to see what was going on. What I saw was a tall man who held a huge sword in his hand, almost the size of himself! It looked super heavy. So it startled me when he swung it without effort. And when he swung it, slashes of light from the sword split the oncoming foes in half! And just like that he was victorious!


	5. First Impression: Us V Cloud

The man turned around to look at us. " Are you two ok?" But me and Kokai were still captured by his awesomeness. He started to walk away. Then me and Kokai followed him. " Please, don't go!" I said. " Yeah, what's your name!?" Kokai asked. The man stopped walking. Then he said, "...Cloud.." And then he kept walking. " Cloud..." me and Kokai repeated slowly. " Hey, Cloud, wait up!" " Yeah Cloud, take us with you!"

" You don't want to go with me," he said. " Yes we do!" me and Kokai shouted. Cloud turned around. " I'm taking you kids home," I didn't want to go home, I wanted to go with Cloud! I stepped foward. " We'll go home if you're able to beat us in a battle!" " Yeah!" Kokai agreed. " No," said Cloud. And he turned around. But before he could walk away, I threw a rock at his back. Then he turned around slowly. " Stop it," he said " No!" I replied. He huffed. " Let me just take you ho-" I quckly launched a fire ball at his head before he could say anything else. That sure got his attention. " Ok then," he said to himself. Cloud quickly swung his sword, but I dodged it easily. I flew backwards, " You're gonna have to be faster than that if you wanna beat us," I mocked.

" Let's get em', Kokai!" " Yeah!" Me and Kokai ran towards Cloud, full speed. I summoned my sword,Utro, and plunged it at Cloud's heart. I missed. But Kokai didn't miss when he bulldozed Cloud in the back, sending a shockwave through Cloud's body with his Paralysis Missile attack. Cloud was now fully paralyzed. So I went in for the kill. I tightly grasped Utro with both hands and swung-

_**Flash**_

_"Mmh," "Ha, Joji-kun, Joji-kuuu-!"_

_**Flash**_

I dropped Utro. I was frozen.

" What are you doing Rabu? Attack!" Kokai yelled. Tears started filling my eyes. Cloud unfroze. He swiftly turned around and grabbed Kokai by his upper arm, lifted him up in the air, then slammed him to the ground on his back right in front of me. Blood flew from out of Kokai's mouth. Finally I snapped out of it, but by then it was too late. Cloud quickly swung his sword at me horizontally, aiming for my stomach. But just as quickly as he swung his sword, it came to a stop right by my thigh. Cloud stood there, staring at me. " I could've killed you," I said nothing. Cloud put his sword back in the scabbard. " Now go home," he said. But just before he could walk away, he saw the several tears that fell down my face. Shoot!

" Hm?" Cloud came close to me and crouched down. " Look, you didn't win for...some reason, but you sure put up one heck of a fight," A cool guy like Cloud talking to me like this really warmed my heart. " And you might've actually beaten me if you hadn't... froze up. Why did you do that?" The warm feeling is gone. I couldn't say anything, I was thinking about what had happened. First, I grabbed Utro, and then-I... saw something. Huh, I saw...!

" Hey, hey!" Cloud raised his voice at me. I didn't know why he did until I felt a thousand tears fall down my face. I also noticed my quivering voice as I was breathing. " Hey, what's wrong? Hey!" Cloud quickly caught me before I fell to the ground. I was out cold.


End file.
